


Music

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Femslash February, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: T'Pring's presence never failed to lift Nyota's spirits, just like it did today. She really needed that.
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Music

They were sitting in Nyota's quarters. T'Pring was working on reports from her stay on the Enterprise and analyzing files she had received earlier concerning her new research, while Nyota laid on the bed, reading a holonovel and humming to herself quietly.

It was... nice, peaceful. It was a pleasant change after the Enterprise's last mission, which had turned out to be more hectic than everyone had expected. Now that it was over Nyota could let herself relax and finally spend time with the woman she loved.

Nyota cherished every moment she got to spend with T'Pring. The Vulcan's visits to the Enterprise were not as frequent as they both would have liked, but each and every one was amazing, and Nyota always tried to enjoy them to the fullest. With time they developed a comfortable routine and Nyota loved how effortless it was, considering everything. 

Didn't matter what they were doing, T'Pring's presence never failed to lift Nyota's spirits, just like it did today. She really needed that.

"You are humming."

Nyota looked up from her holonovel to see T'Pring watching her intently, her head tilted slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nyota looked away briefly. "I didn't realize. I just can't get this melody out of my head since I heard it yesterday. It's catchy, and you know how much I enjoy Vulcan music."

No longer humming to let T'Pring work in peace, Nyota was about to get back to the novel, but her lover's voice stopped her.

"I did not wish for you to stop," T'Pring said calmly, her eyes never leaving Nyota's. "I enjoy listening to you very much."

Nyota smiled at the gentleness of T'Pring's voice.

Turning her attention back to the holonovel, she resumed humming, but this time it was a song she knew T'Pring favored.

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic written for Femslash February Star Trek Edition, which I found on tumblr [*HERE*](https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if) \- prompt 15 "Music".
> 
> This time it's Uhura/T'Pring, because I love those two.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
